What Lurks in the Shadows
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Danny and Molly have moved into an apartment in Amity Park and things seem to be going great until Molly starts acting strange. What's going on? Will Molly ever go back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Christina yelled in disbelief.

"I'm moving with Danny to Amity Park" Molly replied calmly.

"But why?"

"Danny bought an apartment and I'm moving in with him" Molly explained knowing that Christina was having a hard time processing this.

"But we'll never get to see each other" Christina whined.

"It's only an hour away" Molly said.

"But-but"

Molly felt really bad for her friend. She'd been through so much. Christina was Molly's closest friend.

"Why is Christina upset?" Shaggy asked poking his head into the room.

Christina only looked at Shaggy with tear filled eyes. Shaggy sat down and pulled Christina into his arms as Molly explained the situation.

"Oh" Shaggy said looking from Molly to his crying wife.

"I'll never get to see her" Christina cried into Shaggy's shoulder.

"Now sweetie it's only an hour away" Shaggy reasoned.

"What's with all the crying?" Danny asked coming into the room.

Molly mouthed tired to Danny while guesturing to Christina who was still sobbing.

"We'll visit" Danny said trying to cheer Christina up.

"Yeah and Danny still works at the school Molly can tag along" Shaggy added.

Christina looked up then glaring at Danny she said.

"If you ever hurt her I swear the _will_ be consequences" she threatened.

"I promise I won't hurt her" Danny said quickly.

"You'd better not" Christina said.

"Okay you need a nap" Shaggy declared standing up with Christina.

"But-"

"No but's your uncle would say the same thing" Shaggy said.

"Have a nice nap Christina" Moly said as Shaggy passed her.

...

* * *

 _A few days later._

"Where do you want these Molly?" Christina asked holding some boxes.

"Kitchen" Molly replied as Danny whizzed past chasing The Box Ghost.

"I THE ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST NOW CONTROL YOUR BOXES PHANTOM"

"Is he always that annoying?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes" Molly replied.

"HEY"

"Oh shut up" Molly ordered the ghost whipping out a Fenton Thermos and sucking the ghost inside.

"Nice work Molly" Danny said landing beside his girlfriend.

"It's just The Box Ghost"

"HEY"

"She has a point"

"That's the last of the boxes" Shaggy said after checking the van.

"Thanks for your help" Molly said before hugging Christina.

"You're welcome" Christina replied trying to hold back tears.

"I'll write" Molly reminded her.

"And text" Danny added.

"And visit" Molly said.

"We should go Christina the kids are waiting"

"Bye"

...

* * *

A/N OKay this is the second in my Danny/Linda er I mean Molly series. If you want to know when the name change ouccured read I have A secret. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad was not very pleased. His last two attempts at getting rid of Danny had backfired. He'd been fired from Monster High as expected and now as he paced his personal lab he wracked his brain for a solution to his problem. A permanet solution.

"Well I could-no that would never work" he muttered.

Then he perked up as he got an idea. Danny had returned to Amity Park this was a perfect oppertunity. Maybe he could spy on him.

...

* * *

Meanwhile Danny had just returned from work to find Molly playing video games. Seeing a chance Danny snuck behind the couch and covered Molly's eyes.

"Guess who" He teased.

"Danny"

"Ding ding ding give the beautiful lady a prize"Danny said as he dropped next to Molly.

"Awe stop" Molly replied lightly swatting Danny's arm.

"Okay" Danny said before pulling Molly in for a kiss.

"So what's the agenda for tomrrow like?" Molly asked.

"Dinner at my parents place"

"Oh right" Molly sighed nervously.

"Don't worry they'll love you"

"Are we sure I mean prior to knowing your secret they wanted to rip you to shreds"

"Actually it was molecue by molcule" Danny corrected.

"That's not helping"

"Sorry"

"I'm just nervous"

"Hey don't be Tucker and Sam will be there too"

"Honey that's not helping" Molly Sighed leaning into Danny.

"Dani will be there you can trade artwork"

"I guess that's something to look forward to"

"See?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Good now how about take out and a movie?"

"Sounds great"

"Be right back" Danny said before flying through an open window.

Moly shrugged and went back to her video game.

...

* * *

Vlad smiled wickedly. He got an idea. Now how to exacute it?

...

* * *

The next day Danny and a very nervous Molly arrived at Fenton Works. The door was opened by Maddie.

"Oh Danny it's so great to finally see you again" Maddie cried throwing her arms around her son.

"Mom can't breathe" Danny panted.

"Oh sorry sweetie" Maddie said releasing her son.

"Mom this is Molly" Danny said guesturing to Molly.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Maddie said turning to Molly.

"Nice to meet you too" Molly replied nervously.

"Let's go inside"

"Good Idea" Danny agreed as they walked inside.

Sam and Tucker hadn't arrived yet but Dani had. AS Danny and Molly arrived she looked up from her book and smiled before jumping up and rushing to hug her cousin and her friend.

"Hey Dani"

"Hi Molly did you draw anything new?"

"As a matter of fact yes I did" Molly said bringing out her portfolio.

"Cool can I see?" Dani asked.

"Sure"

"Wow these are so cool"

AS Danny and Molly took their seats on the couch Jack burst into the room excitedly.

"Danny my boy check out my new Fenton Blaster. It's got long range shooting and-"

"Um Dad this is Molly" Danny said turning Jack to face Molly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir" Molly said standing up and extending her hand.

"It's good to finally meet you Molly Danny has said a lot about you" Jack replied as he shook Molly's hand.

"All good things I hope"

"Why of course they're good things" Danny said.

"Mom is Danny here yet?" Jazz asked poking her head into the room.

"Hey Jazz long time no see" Danny joked.

"It's good to see you little brother" Jazz replied giving Danny a hug.

"And this is my girlfriend Molly" Danny said introducing Jazz to Molly.

"Good to finally meet you. You're right Danny she is really pretty"

"Jazz" Danny groaned while the girls shared a laugh.

"Hey Sam and Tucker are here" Maddie called.

"Sam,Tuck it's been too long" Danny exclamied turning to his friends.

"Agreed" Sam said.

"Who's she?" Tuker asked guesturing to Molly.

"My girlfriend Molly" Danny replied.

"I thought her name was Linda" Sam said.

"Nah Linda's my nickname"

"Oh"

"Food's ready" Maddie called.

"Finally I'm hungry" Jack cried.

"You're always hungry" Maddie replied.

"Well let's eat"


	3. Chapter 3

"So Danny how's the ghost hunting?" Jack asked.

"Good especially with Molly's help" Danny replied with a smile.

"So you're a halfa too?" Jazz asked turning to Molly.

"Yep" Molly replied simply.

"So how long have you been a halfa?"

"Four years now" Molly replied proudly.

"So what caused it?" Sam asked looking up from her food.

"A natural portal actually. I was walking home from school and I walked into it by mistake I was knocked out cold but when I woke up I had ghost powers"

"Interesting" Jazz commented.

"Thanks"

"I didn't know a natural portal could do that" Sam said.

"Well if you think about it they're just a little different from man made portals" Molly explained.

"I guess" Sam agreed.

"And how's your other job?" Maddie asked Danny.

"Good"

"That's how you two met right?" Jazz asked looking from Danny to Molly.

"Kind of" Molly laughed.

"Dani and I got knocked out during a fight and were found by Molly's friend Christina" Danny explained.

"I arrived a day or so later for Christina's wedding" Molly finished.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

...

* * *

The dinner passed peacefully and soon Molly and Danny returned home.

"I think that went well" Danny said as they dropped on to the couch.

"I agree" Molly sighed.

"Tired?" Danny asked.

"Very" Molly replied with a yawn.

"Maybe we should go to bed" Danny suggested.

"Mmm" Molly replied somewhat asleep already.

"I take that as a yes" Danny laughed picking Molly up and taking her to bed.

"Good night Molly" Danny whispered closing the door behind him.

Once the door had been closed however Vlad stepped out of the shadows ready to begin his evil plot. This would work. Vlad was sure of it.

* * *

 **I apologize for the lenth of this chapter but I was in a rush to post it before I went to camp. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Danny was busy in the kitchen planning to surprise Molly with her favorite breakfast french toast. Unfortunately before he could do so Molly entered the kitchen. She walked stiffly and looked a bit dazed which Danny guessed was from sleep.

"Good morning beautiful" Danny greeted her as he set the plate in front of her and sat down himself.

"Hmm? oh morning Danny" Molly replied snapping out of her daze.

"Did you sleep well?" Danny asked.

"Yes" Molly replied picking at her food.

"Are you alright Molly?" Danny asked.

"Yes of course why do you ask?"

"Well I thought you would've devoured that by now it is your favorite after all"

"I'm just not very hungry that's all" Molly replied.

"Hey maybe you can come to work with me today" Danny suggested as he started to clean the dishes.

"Okay sure" Molly replied slowly standing from the table.

"Great"

...

* * *

So an hour later the duo arrived at the school.

"Hey Christina look who's here" Danny called out to Christina who was grading papers.

"Oh my gosh Molly" Christina cried jumping up and nearly crushing her friend in a hug.

"Uh hi Christina?" Molly said slowly patting her friend on the back in an awkward manner.

"It's about time you came for a visit!" Christina said releasing her friend.

"It is?"

"Yes of course it is" Christina replied in a you should already know this manner.

"Sorry" Molly shrugged.

"Well I'm going to the kitchen" Danny annouced.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Well where else would Shaggy be?" Christina laughed as Danny left.

"Shaggy?" Molly whispered when Christina turned her back.

"Just let me finish these then we can talk" Christina said as she gathered up the papers.

"Okay"

Molly sat down at the table and looked around.

"Linda!"

Molly was surprised when Winnie rushed at her.

"Oh hey" Molly greeted.

"Will you do tricks for us later?"

"Um sure"

"Okay I'm done" Christina said coming back in.

"Can I see my grade now?" Winnie asked.

"Later"

"Okay"

Molly watched this exchange with confusion and Christina noticed. Something was up.

* * *

 **I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this. Camp was great by the way but I wish I could've gone to the camp from my story instead. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon Christina and Molly were talking in Christina's room. Molly was sitting across from Christina in the desk chair.

"So what have you been up to?" Christina asked her friend.

"Nothing"

"How did the dinner with Danny's parents go I know you were nervous" Christina said.

"Oh it went fine" Molly replied slowly.

"I bet Dani liked the pictures you drew"

"Yeah he did"

"Oh reallly?"

"Yeah"

"So you showed them to Dani too right?"

"Yeah of course I did" Molly replied wringing her hands.

"Hey Molly?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that time when we went sky diving and Shaggy nearly broke his arm on the way down?"

"Yeah that was an interesting experince"

"Sure was excuse me for a seconed" Christina said quickly exiting the room.

...

* * *

"I need to talk to you" Christina said grabbing Danny by his shirt collar and pulling him to the next room.

"Hey we're trying to teach-"

"WHERE'S MOLLY?"

"Uh in your room-"

"No she isn't"

"Yes she is" Danny replied convinced that Christina was loseing it

"No I don't know what that is but it isn't my friend" Christina cried grabing danny by his shirt with fire in her eyes.

"Uh your wings are on fire" Danny said timidly.

"That's because I'm angry at you"

"OKay"

"I asked Molly if she remembered when we went sky diving"

"You've never been sky diving though"

"I know that"

"Then why did you ask if she-"

"To see if it was her idiot"

"And?"

"It's not"

"It isn't?"

"Oh wake up" Christina cried.

"Christina you're just tired"

"Whatever just find my friend" Christina said dropping Danny and storming away.

...

* * *

When Danny and Molly arrived home that night Danny had decided to do a little test of his own. Because even though the girl beside him looked, acted and talked like Mollu Danny couldn't shake what Christina had said or how angry she'd looked.

"Hey Molly?" Danny asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah of course I do"

"It's funny really"

"What is?"

"How you had that wipeout on the surf borad that day"

"Yeah that hurt"

In one swift motion Danny pinned the imposter to the ground.

"Where's Molly?" he growled.

"Oh stupid,naive Danny you'll never see her again"

* * *

 **Bum bum bum! Oh no this can't be good. What do you think happened to Molly? What will Danny do? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What have you done to her?" Danny growled.

"Oh _I_ didn't do anything" the imposter laughed evilly trying to wrestle out of Danny's grip.

"Liar" Danny yelled standing up and throwing the imposter across the room.

As the fake Molly hit the wall Danny wracked his brain for the answer. Suddenly he looked up his eyes were glowing with rage as he realized only one person could've done this. Vlad. Of course it had to be him it was always him! Making sure to tie up the fake Danny secured her in a Fenton Thermous before flying out the window and right to Vlad's Tacky looking home. Upon his arrival he blasted down the door with rage and enteed the home ready to fight.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT YOU CHESSEHEAD" Danny roared angrily into the empty room.

The door shut behind him inclosing him in near darkness.

"Why Daniel is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Vlad asked suddenly.

"We were never friends" Danny hissed.

"True" Vlad agreed.

"What have you done with Molly?" Danny questioned.

"Who?" Vlad asked innocently.

"Don't you dare play games with me" Danny said growing aggitated.

"Why Daniel I have no idea who you're talking about" Vlad replied placing his hand on his chest.

"I said DON'T YOU DARE PLAY GAMES" Danny cried flying towards Vlad.

"I wouldn't" Vlad warned.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't" Danny said preparing to blast Vlad into the next year.

"Because you'll never see Molly again"

"Where is she"

"Why right here of course" Vlad said as Molly stepped out of the shadows.

"Molly?" Danny asked.

"I missed you Danny" Molly said walking over.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as Molly reached him.

"Why of course I am we all are"

"We?"

In the next moment Molly had pinned Danny down as the lights came up to reveal an entire army of Molly clones.

"Say hello to my friends" Vlad laughed.

"You're sick" Danny spat.

"Not sick maniplutive is a better word" Vlad repled.

"You jerk"

"Who me?" Vlad asked.

"Good night Danny" one of the clones said before knocking him out cold.

...

* * *

Meanwhile hidden away in a dark closet the real Molly sat bound and gagged by ghost proof ropes. Danny was in trouble and she needed to help him but how? Molly closed her eyes trying to think then she remembered something She had a pocket knife. As best she could she tried to reach for it and prayed that Vlad hadn't taken it. Her and brushed over it and jerking she fell out of the chair she'd been in trying to grab it. Finally she managed to grab it and as quickly as she could begun to cut at the ropes doing her best not to cry as the ropes twisted burning her wrists.

After several long minutes she managed to cut herself free. Standing up she untied the gag from her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Goin ghost" she whispered.

It was time to rescue Danny.

* * *

 **Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are they?" Molly asked as she crept along the halls.

When she turned the corner she encountered clones. It was like looking in a freaky mirror.

"The boss wants us in the lab" The clones informed her.

So she fell into the line of robotic clones. It was easy to go unnoticed. While Vlad may of succeeded in copying Molly's looks the clones were idiots. They just did whatever they were told. So as the clones filed into the lab Molly mimicked their movements and stood completely still. Vlad was in the center of the room with Danny who was strapped to a table and struggling to move. Molly had to bite her tongue to avoid from crying out.

"Welcome minions to the end of Danny Phantom!" Vlad cried.

The clones shrieked with excitement as if this were a movie and not the death of one of the greatest heroes.

"Now who wants to pull the switch?" Vlad questioned scanning the crowd.

"ME" the clones cried.

"How about you?" Vlad asked pointing at the real Molly.

"Yes Sir" Molly said as if she were a clone.

"No" Danny protested as Molly neared the switch.

At the very last second Molly swung her fist and shattered the control panel breaking the switch in the process. Danny's restraints disappeared. Danny jumped up flying over to the now broken panel.

"Molly?"

Molly wasted no time in kissing Danny.

"Whoa how do I know it's really you?"

"You keep a secret stash of candy in your desk at work" Molly replied.

"Okay so it is you" Danny laughed.

"Now how about we beat the snot out of this cheese head?" Molly said turning to Vlad.

"Agreed" Danny replied.

"Not so fast. GET THEM" Vlad cried turning to the army of clones.

Just like that a full on war broke out. Molly and Danny were blasting clones left and right while Vlad was trying to sneak away. Molly caught sight of this and aimed her ghostly wail in Vlad's direction. The attack was so loud it brought Vlad to his knees allowing Danny to finish Vlad off. When the duo looked up they discovered that the attack had also caused the clones to explode into ectoplasmic goop.

"Nice work Molly" Danny said turning to his girlfriend.

"Th-thanks Danny" Molly replied as she caught her breath.

Danny picked Molly up since she was about to faint.

"Would you like to visit Christina?" Danny asked.

"Yes"

…...

* * *

Christina was reading when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it" she called standing up.

The sight at the door shocked her.

"Hey Christina" Molly said weakly.

"Is it really her?" Christina asked Danny.

"In kindergarten you had an imaginary friend named Mister Doodles" Molly replied.

"You're back!" Christina cheered.

"Who's at the door?" Shaggy asked arriving sandwich in hand.

"Molly and Danny" Christina replied as the two phantoms entered.

"Molly you've got something in your hair" Shaggy said.

"Eww clone guts" Molly replied.

"You need a shower and a hot meal" Christina declared.

"Can there be cake?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes I'll make cake" Christina replied..

…...

* * *

Later.

"Who's ready for chicken and mashed potatoes?"

"I don't get it" Danny said.

"What?" Christina asked.

"You're vegetarian" Danny said.

"This is for you guys I'm having a salad" Christina replied.

"I feel so much better" Molly declared coming into the dining room.

"Let's eat" Shaggy said.

…...

"So he tried to clone you?" Shaggy asked Molly.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because he's a power hungry jerk" Danny said.

"I don't doubt that" Christina laughed.

"I'm glad you're back Molly" Danny said.

"I'm glad you're alright" Molly replied.

"Me too" Danny said causing everyone to laugh.

"So what's next?" Christina asked.

"IT IS I THE BOX GHOST"

"Let's start with him" Molly declared.

"Ready when you are" Danny laughed.

"Let's go"

…...

* * *

 **So that ends this story! What do you think will happen next? Suggestions? Review!**


End file.
